Remember When
by Haloxoxo
Summary: "Remember when I cried a million tears in your arms." Massie Block reflects on her her relationship with the love of her life and how now it is time to give him up. "I'm letting you go and I will not revert back to you." How hard it is to forget. R&R


**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo (no longer my pen name).**

**First one-shot in long time, hope you all like it. This is based of Miley Cyrus's song, "Giving You Up." and Avril Lavigne's song, "Remember When." Check them out they are awesome songs!**

Xoxo,

Haley.

* * *

><p>The night that we met has become a blur to me; I have tried so hard to forget about you but it is impossible to forget you. I used to love the warm feeling that I had around you, but now all I feel is this emptiness wrapping tightly around my heart. Oh how I used to be so naive and how I thought you were the one. I was young and carefree; those are the days that I will never forget.<p>

_"Will you be my girlfriend, Massie Block?" You asked me after three months of being a "fling", we are about to become a real 'couple" and you will never know how many nights I prayed before I went to bed for this day to come. For you to ask me to be yours. _

_"Yes, I would love too." I said sweetly, because I can't think of anything better than you and I. We are the ones that they envy and that will never change. You take my hand and we embark on our journey together. _

I used to think that we were perfect, but now I behold the truth behind our adventure. We were just two young adults that didn't know how to grow up yet. We were the ones everyone wished they could be because we still had not grown up.

_"Hey give that back." I said as I chased after you to retrieve back my phone that you took away from me. We chase each other around the room as our friends gawk at us in surprise that our kid spirits still live throughly in us when theirs have seemed to abandon them. _

_"I will give it back if you kiss me in front of everyone." He said as held my phone above my head. I am too short to reach it and I will not embarrass myself by trying to jump up and snag it out of his hands. I hate PDA more than anything but I have no other option. I smacked my lips against his and I felt him smile, knowing that he had won the game. _

I have studied our relationship over the years and I have come to the conclusion that we were children living in a world of love. I never thought we would have part but the future is unpredictable. I still remember your wedding day and how I have never felt so ugly on such a beautiful day.

_"I can't believe that you're getting married. I never thought you would." I said as I watched you fix your tie making sure it was perfect for her. I can't help but stare at your beauty and how this could have been us on our wedding day. _

_"I know I mean this is so surreal," You said as you failed to tie your tie perfectly and I sighed at you because I know that I have to help you. I walked over to you and fix the tie for you because this is your day not mine. "To be honest I always thought someday you and I would get married, but now I think of how silly that would have been. We weren't meant to be." _

I watched you walk away from me that day and I did not object when the time had come because you deserved the best and she is the best for you. I still ponder about how different that day could have been if I wasn't scared. If I could have told you about how I really felt.

If only I could have been brave in a time of weakness. I would have said to you, "I remember when I cried a million tears and how I never thought we would have said goodbye. I remember when I told you all about my feelings and how you sat there with me when I lost my father to cancer. How you helped me in a time of need. I remember when I loved you and you loved me." And if only I would have been brave enough to bear my soul to you. I might have had you in my arms tonight, but you are married and so am I.

"Remember when Kemp and Massie were the couple voted most likely to be married?" Your wife said with a giggle because she thinks it is funny how you and I dated. We were the two opposites sides of the magnet and yet somehow there was a pull between us, a connection that no one other than us will ever understand.

"Remember when you tried to ruin our relationship? Oh wait you succeed." I said bitterly because she won. She has you and I have an empty hole burning inside my core. My heart is branded with your name on it.

"Massie, don't talk to Kristen that way. She is your friend and as my friend I am asking for you to be nice." Kemp said softly, but I could see the fire the inside his eyes. He is protecting her and it makes me sick to stand here and observe this.

"Come on Cam, we have a doctor's meeting to attend to." I said to my husband of two years now and he nodded his head and stood up. We walked out of Kristen and Kemp's dream house and drive off to the doctors.

I can't keep doing this to him because it is not fair. I need to let you go but it is so hard when I was so deeply in love with you. You used to be my only friend that I could truly confide in.

I am giving you up and she will be the start of a new journey this time it will be one without you. This time this journey is with Cam and our unborn baby girl. I have made up my mind and I know that we will never revert to each other's arms ever again.

What we had was beautiful but now the beauty is gone and I am working of filling the emptiness of my soul with someone new. I am giving you up but I will always remember you.

* * *

><p>Review if you want to:)<p> 


End file.
